


A Life Uncolored

by Kittenanimegirl_13



Series: Depressing Anime Stories [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crying, Dissociation, Hiromi is a bitch, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karma just wanted to help, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, as always, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenanimegirl_13/pseuds/Kittenanimegirl_13
Summary: If I had stayed with her...I could've died...Why didn't I stay...?





	A Life Uncolored

**Author's Note:**

> Give Nagisa a hug, please. He really needs it...
> 
> WARNING!!!: DO NOT take the tags lightly. This story will be depressing as all hell and if you can't read because of your own safety, do not read. There will be tellings of child abuse, slight dissociation, self-harm, and suicide ideation. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM PLEASE TREAD LIGHTLY. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves! :)

It was raining...raining. Rain...water. It felt cold, but there was water on my face from rain...and it was warm...now realizing...my eyes burn. My vision is blurred. Are these tears...was I crying...? From what...? Everything had been the same...tonight was just like any other night...but...but...

Why does everything hurt...?

Water...there's water running down my bare arms but...its warm...too warm...I look and there's just red. I press the red water but draw back...it hurts. Hurts to touch...hurts to look...I can feel the numbing pain course through me...but this pain...its different...

Because this pain...isn't pain. Its bliss.

My head aches...why does it ache...? I...what happened...? To make my head ache the way it does...?

_"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD. HORRID CHILD! PLEASE JUST DIE!"_

_Smack..._

A frying pan...? Was that...mother's voice...? Ungrateful...is that what I am...? Horrid...? Is that who I was as a person...? To die...just die...? Was I that much of a...a mistake...? 

I had to have been...to have my own mother say that must make it...true...

My uniform...I notice it has a hole in it...there's red surrounding the hole...tear...I press the hole...and let out a cry...

_hurt...hurt HURT WHY DOES EVERYTHING HURT_

My eyes...there struggling to stay open...I have to get somewhere before...before I sleep...please...let me get past this hill at least...

Hill...? When did I start climbing a hill...? Why does it look so familiar...?

"Nagisa."

A voice...a familiar voice...a swift of red hair...gold eyes and...he is tall...I know this person...but...

"Karma..."

To me my voice sounds fine...its the same as every night...but...he doesn't...he doesn't look like his normal self...where is his smile...? His smile...its gone...

Was it because of me...?

"Nagisa...you're bleeding." His voice...its so...calming...but why is he so up close to me...? When did I move? When did he move...? Why are his arms...around me...? Lifting me...? Why am I in his arms...? 

"I'm getting you to Korosensei. He will know what to do." Tired...tired...my vision is darkening...blurring...trees are dancing around my vision...

"Hey! Stay awake Nagisa." Why...? Is it because I'm covered in red water...? Am I going to die...? 

"I...I'm tired...Karma..."

I look...a smile...he...smiled...? "I know...just a little farther, okay."

A building...? This building...looks like school...Karma said something about Korosensei...is that why we're here...?

Korosensei...he's...there...right...there...

Breathe...it hurts to breathe...I can't...I can't breathe...help...

"...K...a...r...m...a..."

He...looks...scared...help...I can't breathe...can't breathe...Icantbreathe...

The darkness...darkness...its dark...I can't see...but I can hear...

There's muffled yelling...I hear a female voice...

_"DIE YOU TERRIBLE CHILD! WHY DID I HAVE YOU?! YOU NEVER LISTEN! ALL I WANTED WAS A GIRL BUT I GOT STUCK WITH **YOU!**_

Die...die...die...

If I had stayed with her...I could've died...

Why didn't I stay...?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you give him that hug yet? And do you now know why he needed that hug? Yeah, someone kill Hiromi for me please! Much appreciated. Now, like my story Seen, never Felt, unless asked, this story will be only ONE chapter. If you would like another chapter, please inform me.
> 
> Until next time! :)
> 
> Anime-chan out ~~!


End file.
